The Ferret and the Doll
by caytay
Summary: My first story. Dramione, HGxDm, Whatever you wanna call it. Jellybeans, rivals,Read to find out!
1. Strange and Stranger

Hermione Granger didn't know what had hit her. Well, she did, obviously it was a charm, but that wasn't the part she was having trouble with. No, that would be the part where Draco Malfoy was kneeling in front of her, apologizing. Not only that, but the fact that she was almost positive her lips were tingling not from the painful shock of the spell but from being kissed. By Malfoy. _Oh, Merlin, Hermione wake up! Pinch yourself, or something. That ferrety git wouldn't kiss you! You're a filthy mudblood to him! _She told herself. Obviously, she didn't listen to herself, as Malfoy stayed where he was, his gray eyes clouded with concern. Standing in front of them was a fuming Pansy Parkinson, wand pointed directly at Hermione.

"Cow! Ugly, sleazy, tarty cow!" She screamed. Footsteps sounded behind her, and Professors Snape and Mcgonagall grabbed the angry girl from behind, forcing her to drop her wand. It clattered on the hard stone floor, the sound echoing in the now shocked silence filling the corridor. Pansy was now sobbing, obviously more attatched to the indifferent blonde Slytherin paying attention to a girl other than her than Hermione had known. A girl who Pansy could clearly see Draco would not condone to be insulted. "Draco," Pansy whispered. Her large eyes begged him, but he gave her a passing glance, filled with only disgust.

Hermione's vision started to cloud under Pansy's glare, the back of her head aching where it hit the stone. She started to lose her bearings. She tried to get her arms underneath her, but they felt like jelly on the cold floor. Draco, however, noticed her futile attempts, and, as gently as he could, he lifted her off the floor. She moaned even with the slight movement. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would never allow her so called 'nemesis' to touch her, let alone carry her to the hospital wing. However, the extreme pain from the combined force of Pansy's blow and her fall onto the hard floor overcame her senses. She gave a final groan, and blacked out.

************************ 10 days earlier**********************************************

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Hermione Granger shook her copy of the Daily Prophet, delivered by an owl that morning, but only just opened. She glared at the neatly printed words, wishing she could make them disappear. No, she wished she could make the subject of the offensive article disappear. But that wish was shared by the entire wizarding world.

"More attacks?" Her long-time friend, Harry Potter, asked her. She nodded, rolling her eyes as if to say; _Of Course._ "Right, what else, eh?" He corrected himself. She nodded again, glaring at the Prophet. Her gaze was so intense that, from his view on the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy wondered if she would burn holes through the newspaper. He smirked, enjoying his enemy's frustration. And his leader's triumph, of course. But mostly at the frizzy haired freak seated with Potty and Weasel.

Draco turned to Blaise Zabini, the closest thing he had to a friend. He had his goons, (a term he used fondly, mind you) and his… Pansy Parkinson, but no friends really. Blaise was stuffing his face with roast potatoes and Yorkshire Puddings, his plate already pre-loaded with slices of lamb. Draco rolled his eyes, then took a sip from his water before speaking.

"Head Boy, you reckon?" He inquired.

Blaise nodded, raising his eyebrows at the blonde haired boy next to him. "Really, Draco? Do you even think it's possible you wouldn't?"

Draco smirked, knowing he really wanted attention. He twitched an eyebrow up and down, turning his attention back to the podium where Dumbledore, or the madman as Draco preferred to call him, stepped up, ready to make an announcement.

"Quiet, quiet," he called, and almost automatically a hush fell through the fall. "Now, this year I will rely on our Head Boy and Girl to enforce our rules, as I know both will. Head Boy: Congratulations to Draco Malfoy." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, with a few polite claps around the room. "Head girl: Hermione Granger, well done indeed." The Gryffindor table roared, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped, but silence was heard from the Slytherins, as per usual. Enjoy the feast. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please meet me in my office afterwards," Dumbledore concluded.

Hermione smiled, gracious. However, she wasn't particularly thrilled about Draco Malfoy of all people being head boy, but nothing could be done. Harry and Ron patted her shoulders, Ginny grinned at her. She patted down her hair as Dumbledore took his seat, trying not to glare at Draco, who was sneering at her from his table. She turned back to her friends, only to notice Harry smiling shyly at Ginny and Ron stuffing his face with lamb covered in gravy and mint sauce.

"Merlin, Ronald! Must you be such a… pig? Honestly." He lifted his eyes, looking at her with his confused 'I'm an idiot' look, then went back to his food. Hermione rolled her eyes, frustrated. "Harry, I… Harry? Harry!" She had to almost yell to get his attention. Merlin, that boy fancied Ginny a tad too much. Harry turned to her, widening his eyes as if to say, '_Not now!' _ Hermione again sighed, turning back to her plate of food. She stabbed a brussel sprout with her fork, glaring at it. From across the room, she heard the ferrety git Draco Malfoy laughing.

As much as she hated to admit it, Draco wasn't half bad looking. He had filled out, gained muscles from endless Quidditch practices, and his gray eyes seemed to glow. _Hermione, no! Stop it, you idiot. _She smacked her forehead in a futile attempt to rid herself of these thoughts. Oh, if only she could rid herself of that boy, she'd be fine. And honestly, whether he was gorge or not, she knew none of that mattered compared to the Dark Mark hidden under his robes. That realization brought her back to reality. Dumbledore dismissed the students, so Hermione headed to wait outside his office for Malfoy.

Draco arrived, looking rather flustered. He also had a lipstick stain on his cheek. For some reason, this stirred something in Hermione. She recognized jealousy. Her subconscious smacked her again. _Merlin, girl, hold yourself together! It's purple lipstick. Pansy. It's not like he loves her, or anything. _ She furrowed her brow as she thought this, wondering why love would matter to her subconscious. She physically shrugged her shoulders, commanding herself not to care.

Draco smirked, wiping his cheek, then stepping forward to utter the password. He looked at the slip of parchment in his hand, then shrugged. "Jellybean." He said, firmly. The door opened and the pair stepped inside.


	2. Baby Daddy

The Ferret and The Doll-Chapter 2

Baby Daddy

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke, right? Haha, funny!" Hermione screeched, her voice slightly hysteric and her eyes crazed. Draco snorted, and Hermione whirled to him. "Merlin, do you ever listen, you git?" She screamed. Draco made a 'what?' face, and she groaned. "Ok, I'll say this slowly, so you can understand. You. Me. Spell. Baby. Us. Raise." She said, a false calm in her voice as she enunciated. Draco finally seemed to get the picture, as he jumped up and kicked back his red velvet chair, sending it flying.

"Me? Raise a baby-" He started, incredulous as disgust clouded his words. Dumbledore interrupted him.

"A fake baby, mind you Mr. Malfoy. Created by Professor Snape. It will seem like a real baby until the end of the year, but then it will disappear.

"Not the point! I will not raise a _baby_ with that mu-" He eyed the professor warily, not daring to call Hermione a filthy mudblood in front of him. "Granger." He finished lamely. Hermione turned to him, fuming.

"I don't want to raise a kid with you either! I would probably be the one to look after it. It's not like you would!" She turned her _'don't mess with me' _glare on him, but his own was already in place.

"I am _not_ my father. I would at least look after the thing. Even if it's a half-blood," he almost shuddered at that part, angering Hermione further. She let out a groan of frustration. Draco eyed her, then turned to Dumbledore. So, does the mother carry the baby, as in _carry_?" He questioned, genuinely curious. He smirked at the thought of Hermione waddling around, then dropped it at the thought of the damned hormones.

Dumbledore breathed a weary sigh, preparing for Hermione's next verbal attack when she heard what he had to say. "Yes. The mother carries the baby for a month, so both of you can experience the woman's pregnancy. But the baby will be delivered using magic, by Madame Pomfrey and the other nurses in the Hospital Wing." Hermione's eyes glinted.

"So, I have to carry a _BABY _ inside me. _HIS BABY?_ Really?" She screeched, annoyed to high Heavens.

"That's the idea," Draco said, smirking evilly. His mind had processed that this would most likely be humorous. Hermione and hormones. And a baby. Oh yeah, this could get fun.

**************************************HGxDM****************************************

Hermione stormed from Dumbledore's office, angry beyond belief. Someone caught her arm from behind, a cold hand. She turned and saw Draco, a pained look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but lost his words under her scrutinizing glare. He started again, determined.

"Look Gran- Hermione, I'm sorry. Really, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone, and I still think you're a filthy-well yeah, but I want to try to be good to this baby. Even if it's not real, it has a year, and a year can mean a lot. My father was no good to me, and I will _not_ be like him. Now that he's gone, I honestly think my life would have been better without him. Maybe then mum would've met someone who actually treated me like a human being. But that's not the point. I just, I want to get through this, ok?" He finished, staring at her with pleading eyes, which she just notice where stunningly handsome, a gray that seemed to see right through her.

She stared at him, mouth open, dumbfounded. She had no idea why he had just poured his heart out, told her his feelings. Merlin, she didn't even know Malfoys had feelings! She just assumed he was there, evil, and uncaring. But, now she realized… she was wrong. She had no idea how he felt, other than what he told her. He always seemed to look up to his father, see him as an idol. But, she now realized what she had mistaken for admiration was probably a deathly fear. His father had been extremely powerful before Voldemort had disposed of him, and had ultimately decided Draco's future. Of course he would be afraid. She now realized his father would kill him without a second thought if Voldemort had told him to.

*************************************HGxDM***************************************

Hermione and Draco knew they were the only two prepared for the 'baby situation,' as they called it. Dumbledore had made them swear not to breathe a word to anyone, and neither had. Although, Hermione kept quiet because of respect for the headmaster, while Draco just wanted to see everyone's chain reactions. Hermione had spent the night tossing and turning, wondering how she was going to deal with this. After their exchange last night, Draco had seemed to revert to his original, cold hearted self. Hermione didn't want to raise a baby with that. She, however, couldn't deny the fact that she did want to raise a baby with the side he had exposed the night before.

Draco's head was in a jumble. He felt like someone had picked out every single one of his thoughts about Hermione and thrown them in a muggle food mixer. He kept thinking conflicting things. _She's beautiful_ and _Merlin, that hair is hideous. _He didn't know what to make of these notions, and tried to block them out. But he kept seeing her deep, wide, brown eyes, staring at him as words tumbled out of his mouth. He almost slapped himself as _beautiful _kept coming to mind. Merlin save him, he had no clue what to do with himself. The only way he could look at her was frowning, or he would want to ki-_What? Where the hell did that come from!_ His subconscious screamed at him. But another little voice inside him finished the sentence. _Kiss her? Well of course. Those eyes, wide with shock then overjoyed, those lips, your hands in her hair… _ He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head violently as he headed to potions.

***************************************HGxDM***************************************

The two sat in their potions class, glaring at each other from opposite ends of the room, trying to hide true feelings. Snape was standing at the center of class, brewing something, most likely the 'baby.' They hadn't received every detail of the project, if it could be called that. Today, however, the entire class would hear about it. Hermione was slightly worried about the reactions. Merlin, what if they all passed out? She shook her head slightly, then concentrated on Snape. He was just discussing the potion, as she could guess the professors didn't want them attempting it themselves. There would be no room for mess-ups, so why give them a chance?

He droned on and on, while most of the students were ignoring him. However, his next sentence brought them all back to Hogwarts, out of Candyland. "You will be partnered up for a new project, which is the purpose of this project. You will be partnered boy-girl, and no, you cannot choose your own partner. The female member will hold hands with the male, then she will drink the potion. This will get her pregnant. This is slightly shocking, I know, but it is to prepare you for life out of school. The baby will be carried by its mother for approximately a month, then delivered using magic. It will look like both mother and father, because you held hands. This potion will be taken during this class, as your partners are in this class right now."

He pulled out a large scroll of parchment, on which Hermione could could make out two columns, most likely one boy, one girl. She had no interest in this, as she already knew Malfoy was her partner. She, however, listened anyway, to see who the other pairs were.

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley." Hermione nodded. Ginny was excellent at potions, and had advanced into their class. The pair would both be happy.

"Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson." Hermione almost snorted from laughter. Ron's face morphed into an expression of sheer terror, then he shrunk into his seat as he saw Pansy's death glare.

"Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bullstrode." Millicent almost giggled, while Neville looked just as frightened as poor Ron.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy." Hermione sighed, looking at the table, ignoring her friends shocked and sympathetic faces. She drowned out the rest of the pairings, slouching in her seat until Snape brought around the yellow, gooey potion to each girl. They were instructed to move around to sit by their partner, and each did so. Hermione sat next to Draco, as far away as she possibly could while still on the same bench. She rolled her eyes as he glared at her, pretending to be disgusted by having to hold her hand. _He's probably not pretending, you stupid girl. Remember, you're a filthy mudblood to him! _ She sighed, knowing her subconscious was probably right.

Snape signaled for them to beign, so Hermione grabbed Draco's hand in her own. He surprisingly squeezed her hand, not even flinching. She gaped at him, but quickly got back on task. She threw her head back and drank the potion, feeling a tightening in her chest, then her stomach. She looked down as her stomach began to expand, getting larger an larger, rounder and rounder. Soon she had to scoot back from the table, but the growing had stopped. She realized how much larger the belly seemed when it was her, not another person. Merlin, it felt so strange.

She looked up and saw that Draco was smiling. He was looking at her stomach in wonder, and smiling. He shocked her yet again. She smiled too, but a loud cough from Pansy ruined the tender moment. She glared at him, most likely trying to communicate the fact that Draco had been smiling at the mudblood, and his cold exterior returned. Hermione tried to seem confident, unaffected, but her shock won out. She had seen a side of Malfoy she didn't know existed, and she actually liked that side. It seemed warm, caring, and it seemed like… like he wanted to be a father. Even to this baby. This fake, half-blood baby. That was what shocked her.

************************************HGxDM****************************************

Well, thanks for reading. I hope you like it so far! I really enjoy writing this, and I took a lot of time to do so, so **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! That would be amazing! PLEASE! Butterbeer AND lollipops AND cookies! PLEASE GUYS! :)**


	3. Falling For YouLiterally

The Ferret and The Doll-Chapter 3

Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder, sighing as she almost toppled from the combined weight of that and the baby. She steadied herself against the wall and dropped the heavy satchel. She had stormed from the potions room as soon as she could after Draco had made a particularly snide remark about how the baby would be a disgrace to the Malfoy name. So much for 'he will love this baby.' _Merlin, you're stupid._ She told herself, angered by Draco's changing feelings towards the baby. He had seemed so caring just twenty minutes before, then his fellow Slytherins had given him those looks. Those disapproving, _don't you dare_ looks. The ones a hormonal Hermione felt like slapping someone for. Yeah. Those.

_Think of the devil, the devil shall appear_, she thought, twisting the phrase slightly as Draco appeared beside her. Alright, so he wasn't exactly a devil. But he could be pretty evil! He had tortured people, she knew that. She wasn't naïve and stupid enough to think he hadn't. He also knew he possibly had killed someone. She shuddered, closing her eyes tightly against the visions that came to mind. Draco walked towards her. He looked at her, back to the emotional , puppy dog Malfoy.

"Bipolar," she muttered, glaring at him. He smiled weakly, apologizing with his eyes. She sighed deeply, trying to control the urge to hit him like she had in third year. She smirked at the memory. Draco was smiling again, something she could easily tell he didn't do often. He placed a hand on her stomach, totally shocking her. He then turned and grabbed her bag, and started walking. She hurried to follow.

"You shouldn't be carrying this in your condition," he told her in a mocking, demeaning way, teasing her with his eyes. Her mind started to rant about his eyes. _Shining, grey, beautiful. Deep and never ending. _ She told her mind to shut up, trying to tear hey own eyes away from said shining grey and beautiful ones. She proceeded to slap his arm, warning him not to talk to her like that. And attempting to warn him not to look her in the eye. She honestly feared she might get lost in them.

"Hey!" She called to him, trying to gain his attention. She was being fueled by anger and hormones, and didn't give a damn about his feelings anymore. "Stop being an arse! You don't want to be like your father, do you?" he shook his head, a slightly pained look on his face. "Then why are you acting like him?" He looked hurt, betrayed. "Why in Merlin's name are you being an arrogant prick whose head is up his own arse? Why are you being your father?" She said the last part softly, looking into his darkened eyes. He looked wounded, but quickly snapped back to his cold, unfeeling facade.

He turned from her, dropping the bag again. He strutted away, not bothering to even look back at the shocked, bushy haired girl he left behind. She stood flustered in his wake, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. "I'd swear he was the pregnant one, him and his mood swings." She muttered to herself, annoyed by his strange, conflicting behaviors. She staggered while picking up her bag, steadying herself on the stair railing. The teachers had installed extra railings as precautions for the pregnant seventh-years, but the stairs were still dangerous.

Hermione stepped carefully, her thoughts drifting to Draco. She pictured his angular face, his eyes, so beautiful when painted with feeling, so expressive. His hair, shining, silky, platinum hair, glowing in any light, dim or shockingly bright. She realized she should be paying more attention to the staircase, but pushed the pestering thought away. She moved on to discussing Draco's constantly changing feelings with her subconscious. But, her subconscious didn't warn her that the staircase was moving. The last thing she thought before the sensation of falling hit, and before she screamed, slammed onto cold ground, and passed out was: _Merlin help me, I'm falling for Draco Malfoy. Oh, Crap!_

**************************************HGxDM****************************************

Draco slumped against the wall, trying to get his crazy mind in order. His head was aching, buzzing. He couldn't put together what was going through it, and he felt like he had to wrap his arms around his head to keep it together. He was honestly more hurt about what Hermione said than he was angry. He hated his father, and he never wanted to be like him, no matter what Potty and Weasel thought, no matter what anyone thought. His father had only treated him like crap, and he didn't want to inherit that. However, that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He knew there was something hiding, he knew the feeling when his brain wanted him to realize something that his mind was too stubborn to allow. He covered his face with his hands, trying to clear Hermione out of his head. He pushed his palms into his closed eyes, making himself see patterns. He had almost forgotten her sweet, lovely face. He had almost cleaned her out of his head. Almost. That is, until he heard the scream.

***************************************HGxDM****************************************

So many things played through Draco's head as he watched Hermione fall. All he could think was: _Merlin, not her. Please, please, no! Why?_ He watched, helpless, as she slammed against the hard stone of the first floor, more than 5 floors down. She didn't move. That was when he ran. He left his things behind, sprinting full speed towards her, followed by teacher and other students. He tripped and slid down the stairs, jumping any small gap that appeared, desperately trying to reach her. He couldn't think of anything but her, anything but saving her, ensuring that she didn't die. He thought of the baby briefly, hoping that if they could first heal her, they could heal the baby too. But only if Hermione was okay.

He finally reached her, and fell to his knees at her side, too afraid to touch her in case she fell apart. He stared at her, feeling more empty that he ever had. "No," he whispered, over and over. Soon the other teachers arrived, including Dumbledore. He knelt beside her, ushering Madame Pomfrey up to her side as well. Draco watched, lost, as they gently moved her limbs and then levitated her onto a stretcher. They levitated the stretcher back to the hospital wing, Draco following the entire way. He slumped into a chair next to Hermione's bed as they worked. Madame Pomfrey and some other nurses stuck muggle needles into her hands, connected to tubes and bag of medicines. They forced her to drink bone-growing potions, healing potions, fever potions. They checked the baby, performing a quick spell to repair it. Draco wished it were that easy for Hermione.

He felt as confused and helpless as he imagined Potter and Weasley had felt in second year, after the basilisk attack. After all the tubes and needle were removed, he felt a sudden urge just to be close to her. He climbed on the bed next to her, tucking his head on her shoulder. He felt comfort from her warmth, her steady breathing, and her heartbeat. He noticed a slight sense of irony in the fact that He was finding comfort in her, the unconscious, hurting one. He didn't care, however, and stayed by her side as he drifted in and out of sleep.

**Uhm. Yeah. My chappie! :) Hope you like it, I'm really dedicated to writing this. Now, I've had 130 hits, but only 4 reviews! makes me sad! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :) I would absolutely love it! Please, reviews are my life. If you write these you know how much reviews mean. even if it just says 'like it, update' or some other crap, review! pleaseee! :) Thanks. **

**Lemondrops to reviewers. Happy Valentines Day! 3**


	4. Love is Pain, and Pain is a Weasel

The Ferret and The Doll-Chapter 4

Draco had no idea how long he laid there. He never moved other than to adjust his position. Even Madame Pomfrey didn't make him move. He noticed something nice about that woman, something compassionate that she often hid behind the screaming banshee exterior. He looked over at Hermione every so often, paranoid that she would have stopped breathing, or not even be there at all. She was always there, but he gained little hope from the fact that she was exactly the same as the last time he checked, which was extremely often. He would turn to her and stare, noticing how her skin still looked beautiful although it was paler every day. Her eyes never opened, never flickered, and he felt himself hungering for a glimpse of the muddy brown irises he had grown to know. Her hair was fanned around her, layer on layer of bouncy, slightly frizzy curls. She looked as if she were floating on her pristine, white bed, next to a frustrated and scared Draco.

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came to visit him occasionally, (so much that he felt he were the patient) but even his fellow Slytherins' disgust couldn't make him move. They would stand there, trying to pry him away from the sleeping girl in the bed. He only glared at them, and then commanded them to leave. They dragged themselves out, not daring to mess with Draco. They knew better than that.

He vowed to himself, and to Hermione's unmoving body, not to move until she woke up. He had no idea what power she had over him, but whatever it was kept him there. He couldn't even think, her hold was so strong. He could barely breathe, let alone talk or function normally. He hadn't showered, and the self centered, vain, pompous prick inside him wanted her to wake up already so he could. He probably stunk, if only his numbed brain could force him to smell himself. He probably should've gone to shower, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He awoke at one point, after almost two weeks, to a faint groaning beside him. He shot straight up, his head pointing to Hermione, staring straight at her. Her eyes were still tightly shut, but her previously calm and placid facial expression was now tense, frightened, like she was stuck in a nightmare. _Merlin, you idiot. She _is_having a nightmare. _He felt stupid, but too concerned about Hermione to care. She subconsciously grabbed Draco's hand with one of her own, the other fisting around his shirt, pulling him close. She snuggled into his chest, releasing his wrinkled white shirt from her hand. He put one arm around her, the other still squeezing her hang. She returned to her normal, coma-like state, but he kept her held close.

As he lay there, left to nothing but his now functioning brain, that itching came back. The idea that something was in the back of his mind, waiting for him to notice, like a tiger hiding behind a bush, waiting to spring on unsuspecting pray. And oh boy, was Draco unsuspecting. He kept thinking about her, sleeping peacefully next to him. That was the first time he had really been close to her, with her wanting him close to her. Even if she had no clue it was him, and it was a subconscious action of a sleeping girl having a nightmare. Even if she just wanted comfort, no matter where it came from, he was close to her. And that small notion gave him some slight comfort.

He dreamt about her, too. In some dreams, she was gone. He didn't know how, but by the grief he felt in those dreams, he guessed he was having a nightmare about her being dead. It was horrible. He had no idea why he thought it was horrible. He hated the girl, honestly. _Right, course ya do, mate. _Draco's eyes widened. He had definitely been sitting there for too long. He was hearing things now. Honestly, he needed food. He didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten a real meal, he had been living off water and scraps his 'friends' brought him. But he had other dreams, other dreams where she was alive and well, and she looked at him with what he could only guess was love. (He didn't know what love was! Hell, he didn't even know if he loved his own mother! [He was a Malfoy, after all!]) Those dreams confused him. Well, all of the dreams confused him. He had absolutely no clue why he was sad about her death. He was meant to be heartless, right? _Right_, he answered himself. Merlin, he was insane. However, the dreams where she lived, the dreams where she... _loved _him? Well, they scared him even more. The worst thing was, he wanted those dreams to be real. He wanted to see her deep, endless brown eyes, looking at him the way they did when he was asleep; as if he were the only person in the world to her.

Hermione had dreams too, or at least he guessed she did. She moved, whined, cried, sometimes held Draco's shirt and wouldn't let go. He was told by Madame Pomfrey that this was a good thing, that any sign of life from her was an excellent sign. Draco became frustrated with the world around him, lashing out at those who tried to help him. He had an even sharper tongue than usual, especially for his fellow Slytherins, who judged him, and Pothead and Weasel, who were just as judging. He often had to stop himself crying, but he didn't know why. He realized his own head had been just as jumbled by the fall as the sleeping Gryffindor next to him. He would comfort her, hold her and stroke her bushy mane, wipe away her tears, but unconscious she stayed. She showed signs of sleeping, but became comatose outside of her dreams, unmoving, eyes white when her eyelids were lifted.

He mostly despised the hospital matrons. He knew he had no reason to, as they were trying their hardest, but he wished so badly that they could do something, he had deluded himself into thinking they could, and now it angered him that they weren't even trying (even though they were.) Eventually one of the more expert healers brought to Hogwarts from St. Mungo's got entirely fed up with the angry, moody, brooding boy who held Hermione's hand like a lifeline. She stormed out, giving Draco a moment of relief. That is, until she stormed back in, dropping a book that probably weighed a stone (A/N That's an English unit of measurement.) onto his lap with a dull, slightly painful, thud. She tapped her foot as she waited for either the anger, the confusion, or the complete ignorance, (the three reactions that had a place in Draco's mind in his current despondent state.) She received a confused stare, and rolled her eyes at the once mysterious, but now absolutely predictable, Slytherin teenager. As she watched him ponder whether or not to open the book, she wondered if he had realized his feelings for the girl in the bed. The nurse herself could tell he loved her, but she knew enough of the rivalry between the Syltherin and Gryffindor houses to guess that this boy would be stubborn in his revelation, as most likely the patient would be too.

The blonde (not entirely, as dirt made him look almost brunette) laid his hand on the cover, his eyes scanned for a title. He found one, printed in small type, in the upper left hand corner. He raised his eyebrows as his brain processed the words: '_Potions, Herbs, and Spells of Healing and Awakening.' _He knew there would have been no breakthrough on waking Hermione, or she wouldn't still be sleeping. And then he figured out what she had brought the book for. She wanted to put an end to his foul moods, by showing him there was no way to wake Hermione before she was ready. He nodded, looking up at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice crackly and creaky from disuse. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, and said the same. She looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise, but nodded and went back to attending to the unfortunate, wailing first year with warts popping up all over her face. Draco's familiar smirk almost made its way back onto his face. Almost.

He ran a hand through his hair (or at least started to, before stopping to wipe his hand in his shirt and grimace.) "And if I go and have a shower, she won't wake up. Or, you'll tell me if she does?" The nurse nodded. As he started to get up, she looked at him, holding a hand out as a signal to stop, and pulled out her wand. She swished her wand ever so quickly and walked away from the young man, muttering to herself.

"Don't know why _he_ didn't think of that himself."

Draco looked down, expecting to see a grimy looking body, only to discover that his clothes were washed, his hands clean, his face cleansed of all traces of dirt and his hair…Merlin! His hair was blonde again and it even smelled good! Like strawberries…He stuck his nose inside his sweater and inhaled: his clothes smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He closed his eyes and stood there, smelling himself with a smile on his face. Merlin, it felt good to be clean again.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she grimaced in pain at the effort it took her to simply open her eyes. Her head pounded, as if someone was repeatedly hitting her on the head with a hammer day and night. The light streamed into her eyes, making her wince at the sudden brightness that she had not seen in over two weeks. Weakly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes even wider. Looking around, she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was attending to a first year with warts on her face and several students occupied the otherwise empty room. She looked over next to her to see Draco Malfoy smiling as he sniffed his shirt...Well this was awkward.

Draco pulled his nose out of his shirt and looked over at the bed. Hermione was awake, staring at him with an expression befitting someone who had just seen the bane of their existence sniffing his own shirt. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before speaking to her.

"You're awake." He said, mentally smacking himself for not thinking of something more… romantic? Merlin, he was turning into a sap.

"Yes, I am. Glad you noticed." She rolled her eyes, smirking slightly at him.

He smiled at her, a real smile, and her eyes softened. She reached out, not even noticing, her body acting of its own accord. He took her hand, his body also out of his power. He leaned closer, still staring into her eyes. He reached his free hand up to caress her cheek, pulling it back through her slightly matted hair. He was leaning even closer when the door slammed open, and a rough hand yanked him off of Hermione, throwing him onto the floor where he hit his head on the cold tiles, his vision blurring. Madame Pomfrey let out a small yelp from the other side of the airy room, and Malfoy could just hear her hurried footsteps coming towards him through the buzzing. He looked for his attacker, half suspecting Potter. Yet again, he was wrong, he realized, as through his hazy eyes he saw a flash of red hair retreating, being screamed at by a certain angry, bushy haired Gryffindor.

Madame Pomfrey struggled to pull him to his feet, screaming something intelligible at the red haired brute being driven out the large doors. Her screaming, however, was belittled by that of Hermione, whose recently unused emotions were now on a tizzy as she stormed after Ronald in a blind rage. If he hadn't just cracked the back of his skull, he might chase after her, give the ginger a what-for, and finally kiss Granger. But instead, he was being dragged into a hospital bed by Madame Pomfrey, and a few fifth year boys, the warty first year hovering over him, looking like she wanted to both laugh and cry.

He heard the slap of bare feet on tile, assuming Granger was coming back. For once he was right, but only because there weren't many other bushy haired seventh years running through hallways barefoot, screaming words that would normally gain any one of them a detention, wearing a skimpy hospital gown. She stormed her way back to him, still muttering about "damn inbred Weasleys."He smirked slightly, only then realizing any movement of his facial muscles kind of hurt. A lot. Madame Pomfrey matched his grimace with her own, touching the back of his skull, shivering as she felt the softness. She grabbed a bottle of Skel-e-grow, pouring it into a cup and practically forcing it down Malfoy's throat. He felt instant relief, letting his eyes close before the pain of reconstructing his skull could get to him.

Thanks for reading, my friend helped me with this majorly! :) Please review, or no next chappie. I want 5 more reviews.... i hope! :) thanks!


	5. Loving the Landing, Landing in Love

** Hi guys! Sorry its been a while, but I got my twelfth review, so I have to update, but be warned, if u like the story, PLZ REVIEW. It makes me sad, verrry very sad to think that I have 500 ppl who read w/o reviewing. EVEN IN A DIFF LANGUAGE! (just tell me what language so I can use google translate haha) I will not update until I get….. 5 more reviews! 17 reviews isn't a tall order, ppl.**

**I love you, you love me, so plz review my story, ladadadad-dadadadada-dadadadadadada! **

**I'm a natural born songwriter, no? haha. Thanks if you actually read the note. I love u guys! : )**

**OHHH! An afterthought, if you review, I will pick the first reviewer for the story, anonomous or not, and dedicate the chappie to them. Also, if you wrote a story, and you review under that name, and I read ur story and like it, ppl could see ur name, read ur story! WALAA! : ) Gr8, right? Sorry, I have a problem with abbreviations. Ok, Love you all! Review first for a dedication! (or just say if u don't want one, I don't care. Love you all)**

**OK, First dedication Goes to:**

**omg (yes ppl, that's the name)**

**The review: "I love this story" **

**Thank you so much! That review totally made my day! I love my story too, and this chapter is for you, omg. I hope you enjoy it, as I enjoy writing it and reading the lovely reviews people give me. Especially yours. So here you go, the long awaited (Omygolly! A week or so? Jaja!) chapter.**

**Chapter Five Of The Ferret and the Doll: **

**(DUN DUN DUN!)**

Draco Malfoy didn't like feeling weak. He extremely disliked it, actually. So it was utterly confusing to the poor seventh-year why he didn't mind laying in a hospital bed, watching Granger fluff his pillows as he stared at her through softened, warm grey eyes. Ah, right. THAT was why he didn't mind. Well, two reasons. 1. She was fluffing his pillow! Which, as Draco's rampant teenage hormones noted, called for a lot of stretching. In a very short hospital gown. He could get used to seeing that. Granger rolled her eyes at him as they swept her very bare legs, and she leaned forward coming so close that he caught his breath. _Merlin, what was she going to do?!_ He wanted to lean forward and meet her lips with his own, but he was frozen in place. Not by a wand, but by anticipation. And then disappointment as all she did was smack his chin and whisper teasingly in his ear:

"Eyes up, Malfoy." She smirked, a smirk that could easily rival his own, turning and walking slowly away with a wink, shaking her hips, taunting him. His now slow brain processed his last thoughts, and he came to a conclusion about two. 2. She softened his cold, hard eyes. Those eyes of steel his father had been oh so 'proud' of. She made him happy. Damn, he was turning into a real sap. He didn't know how it happened, but if his father ever found out, Azkaban or not, he'd be dead. He watched the girl that seemed to star in his thoughts as she hopped onto the bed opposite his own, snaking under the covers just as Madame Pomfrey walked in. Smart move, considering she was supposed to be on bed rest. Not that Draco would complain, considering his pillows were so much more comfortable.

Madame Pomfrey retreated into her office, supplying a warning glare for the two teenagers. Once her door was shut Draco cast a quick silencing charm, ensuring no one would listen in on the conversation he planned to have with her. When he looked at her, he noticed that she was staring at him, her eyes raking his body. She looked back up to his face, blushing immensely at being caught.

"Liking what you saw?" He smirked, knowing he was annoying her.

"I-i-i-I d-d-don't kn-now what-t you're t-talking ab-bout, M-m-m-malfoy," she stuttered, blushing even more as she looked down at the pristine white sheets.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you say." He smirked again, baiting her. Obviously she was too embarrassed to be angry, which was probably lucky for him. "S'alright, Granger. Merlin knows, every girl in this school wants a piece of that." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, wiggling them, making her laugh. He genuinely smiled, an occurrence rare and far between, at the intoxicating, breathless giggle that escaped her mouth. She obviously liked him. He could tell. He just didn't know how to get her to lo- _Whoa, bud. Where ya going? Not in love, you idiot. _At least, he tried to tell himself that. Unsuccessfully.

See, Draco Malfoy was stubborn. Extremely so. However, he was also _extremely_ spoiled. Rotten, in fact. So, naturally, he was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. And although many thought he wasn't all that bright, he was smart enough to process the fact that she wouldn't be easy. He knitted his eyebrows together, a feeling of disgust with that thought. He didn't want to think of that girl, that girl he somehow, unknowingly, honestly unwillingly, fell in love with, as easy. He cringed, wanting to slap himself for such thoughts about such a beautiful, smart… _ Getting ahead of ourselves again, are we? _

He pictured this especially annoying voice as the devil on his shoulder, although maybe it was the angel, protecting Hermione from what may only be heartbreak at the hands of him. He knew if he ever got her, there would be no end. But that prospect brought no disgust, like it did when switching Granger out for Parkinson. Honestly, that girl needed to get over him! It was pathetic. She was like a dog, always following him around. Then again, they did call her pug-faced Parkinson…

He shook his head, trying to retrieve his original train of thought. Ah, right. Granger. He wiggled his eyebrows again, smirking as he patted the bed next to him. She looked at him like he was stupid, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. But her expression changed once she looked into his eyes. Damn him, using those gorgeous eyes as an advantage. She glared, earning another smirk and round of guilt from the eyes. He softened again, looking at her with raw emotion on his face.

"Please?" He whispered. She sighed, her body moving of its own accord as her legs carried her over to the waiting Slytherin. She crawled into his bed, laying her head on his chest, ignoring everything in her mind asking her what the hell she was doing, or warning her to get away. Surprise overtook Hermione as a warm hand ran over her cheek, caressing the place where her blush appeared with his rough thumb. She shivered. He leaned forward, and alarm bells went off in her head. _Merlin, he's going to kiss you! What the bloody hell?_

"Ugh," she mumbled, her eyes darting around nervously. "Maybe this isn't the best idea…" She trailed off as she looked back into his eyes. She started to lean forward ever so slowly. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she worried momentarily that her breath might smell. His thumb traced her lips, erasing all thoughts from her mind. He brought both hands back to knot in her hair, pulling her closer. She clasped her hands around the back of his neck…

"Hermione! What the hell?" Harry shouted, walking in to check on his best friend. Draco removed the silencing charm, glaring at the black haired boy standing in the entryway, mouth agape.

"Potter, we _were_ in the middle of something. Care to leave?" He sent daggers at the boy, who seemed not to have heard him.

"Harry, you can't tell Ron, alright? He'll freak again. He'll hurt Dr-somebody again." Harry hear her slip of the tounge.

"Draco?" He mocked in a girly voice. "Oh, Draco, OH!" The real Draco looked around, baffled. He had never seen Potter this angry. Merlin, it's not like Draco was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or anything. Hermione also looked confused. However, she looked close to tears, too. Her eyes welled up and a choked sob escaped her mouth. A few tears fell down her cheeks and Pothead's face softened. He started to take a step towards her, but Draco stopped him. He turned to Hermione, wrapped an arm around her, and let her sob into his expensive shirt. Potter glared at them again, then turned on his heel and stormed out. Draco stuck his tongue out at the retreating back, feeling he needed some closure.

**Grr. How to make this longer???? hmm.. keep reading! I'm not done OMG! KISS SCENE! YESSS! :D (SCROLL DOWN, PPL)**

Hermione angled her head up to look at him. She felt strangely comfortable, nestled in his arms. She felt safe, and warm. And... loved? No. That couldn't be right, could it? He couldn't... love her? Could he? Oh Merlin, she was confused. She decided she wanted to do something. Maybe it was because she was delerious from skel-e-grow, and he was too, but she did it anyway. She stood on her tiptoes, put her hands on both of his cheeks, looked directly into his eyes, and brough her lips to his. It was sweet, gentle, but passionate too. He knotted his hands in the hair at the nape of her neck. She felt like she was on fire. In a good way, that is. **(if there is a good way? Share time: OMG! I 3 this scene!) **she slumped against him, using him as her support as she used all of her energy in her lips. They finally pulled apart, panting. Hermione mumbled something under her breath.

"Accident. Sorry. Tripped." He was no accident. That was... wow. However, he humored her, nodding and putting on a serious face. She started to turn away, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her.

"And where might you be going?" She looked confused for a moment, but her eyes widened as she realized he wanted to... kiss again? "That's right, beautiful. I'm not done falling over my own feet. I like the landing. A lot" He crased his lips back to hers, hugging her tight, like he would never let go. Although, that was difficult with the big belly, of course.

________________________________________________________________________________DM**HG_______________________________________________________________

**A/N I'm sorry, but i love that last part. I'm naming the chapter either.... "Falling over my own feet" or "Love the Landing, Landing in Love" Yep, it's gonna be that one. The Love one. :0 I'm sappy today. :) so is it moving too fast? see, I don't think so, becuase they havent comitted. Well, he admitted that he loved her. But hey, as The Nickelodean Movie says "Everything can change, when you least expect it, some things u cant explain..." Oh, yah. totally. OH, and i Love HARRY! don't think i don't because i made him mean. (RANDOM THOUGH: i had trouble spelling becuase. See just did it again! took me 3 times. becuase. ARGH. a before u, girl! Gawdd. I' m an idiot. I love you guys. No, the chappie isn't over, keep going. Sorry if you hate my author notes, but as i was saying) I don't hate harry, I 3 him! It's just, i think he would be MADD! cuz he has a temper, you know? yeah. So... read on, children. :) Or... adults? I suppose! Let me know how you like all this! revieww! :) Love ya. Not much longer, now. this is long enuf, guyses. :) I'm a nerd, i know. :) Love ya.**

Draco was still kissing Hermione when he felt a light tap on his stomach. He pulled away slightly, looking at her strangely. "What?" He asked, assuming she had prodded him. Then he realized both he hands were still on his cheeks. She was looking down. "What was that?"

"Oh, uh, you, um, felt that?" She stuttered.

He nodded, the expression on his face telling her that should have been obvious.

"It was the baby." She blurted, deciding to get that out there. His eyes widened and, to her surprise, he smiled warmly. He put a hand on her stomach. At first she flinched away, but after a second's thought she relaxed. He started whispering to her stomach. Hermione almost started to cry. Where had that come from? Why couldn't he always be so... tender. And loving. Gentle, caring and sweet. She smiled at him, and love _yep, love!_ radiated from each of them.

They were jolted out of their fantasy world by Madame Pomfrey, who threw in a loud cough. "As much as i hate to interrupt," she began primly. They both stuttered out quick apologies. She rolled her eyes, glared and them, and continued. "The headmaster would like to see you two in his office right away, yes?" They nodded obediently. The matron waved her wand at Hermione, dressing her in a Gryffindor uniform, and straightened out Draco's sloppy clothes. She surveyed them from a few feet away, then nodded. "Go!" She commanded. She smirked when they were out of sight. So young and foolish.

**Alrighty devoted readers! That's the chapter! Thanks to all who helped by reviewing, you gave me the confidence to keep going. No reviews, i just cant write. its impossible. Honest! :) Ok, maybe not... but I need reviews. Seriously five or i wont update. I swear. Ok. Please honestly tell me what you think. I like Draco in daddy-mode, u? Love you all! Thanks so much!**


End file.
